El Reino de Hielo
by Khaleesi-of-asgard
Summary: Un día, volando con Toothless, Mérida y Hiccup llegan a una isla presuntamente desierta, pero no tardan en conocer a Jack y Rapunzel, dos huérfanos que por un desafortunado incidente llegaron también ahí. Los cuatro jóvenes no tardarán en descubrir que la isla es el hogar de la legendaria Reina de las Nieves. (Hiccup x Mérida)
1. Prólogo

**Una historia un poco loca de The Big Four y Frozen. Podría considerarse AU, pero a la vez no... cuando lean ya verán a lo que me refiero.  
><strong>

**...**

**...**

El sol ya se ocultaba en el pueblo de Berk, y los dragones diurnos se retiraban a sus madrigueras para dar paso a los dragones nocturnos, que iluminaban el cielo con llamas que iban desde el escarlata hasta el púrpura. Dos niños de diez años iban montados en un gran Furia Noctura que respondía al nombre de Toothless, dando vueltas por cielo antes de regresar a tierra firme.

Cuando el dragón aterrizó ambos niños bajaron de su lomo, antes de que volviera a emprender el vuelo para surcar el cielo nocturno junto con los demás dragones.

–¿Vamos a mi casa? –le preguntó Mérida a su amigo mientras se pasaba las manos por el alborotado cabello, el cual se había despeinado aún más por el viaje.

Hiccup dudó un poco por la invitación, pues llevaba varios días seguidos llegando a la casa de los Dun Broch sin previo aviso, de modo que ya estaba algo apenado.

–No lo sé… ¿a tu madre no le molesta? –preguntó el castaño mordiéndose el labio.

La ojiazul soltó una sonora carcajada.

–¡Claro que no! Desde que mi padre se fue de viaje mi mamá se siente más sola que nunca. Vamos, te reto a una carrera.

El niño iba a responder, pero la pelirroja ya había comenzado a correr a la colina en donde se alzaba la casa.

–¡Eso no se vale! –se quejó entre risas mientras corría tras Mérida.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ambos estaban bañados en sudor y con la respiración agitada, y Mérida comenzó a jactarse de su victoria mientras pegaba brinquitos de emoción.

–¡Te gané, te gané!

–Vale… ya quedó… claro –replicó Hiccup intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se apoyaba de la puerta de la casa–. Pero hiciste trampa, saliste corriendo antes de lo debido.

Mérida puso cara de indignación y como respuesta le sacó la lengua. En ese momento Elinor abrió la puerta de la casa, provocando que Hiccup cayera al suelo.

–Hola, señora Dun Broch –saludó el castaño desde el suelo forzando una gran sonrisa. Luego se levantó y se sobó el hombro derecho, ya que había aterrizado sobre él cuando cayó.

–Hola, Hiccup –le devolvió el saludo la castaña alzando una ceja. Luego miró a la niña–. Hola, hija… ¿y tu arco? –preguntó extrañada, pues sabía bien que Mérida no salía de la casa sin su arma favorita.

–Lo tengo aquí… –comenzó la pelirroja mientras se tocaba el hombro, pero sólo sintió el cuero de la tira del carcaj–. Ay, no. –Entró en la casa y dejó el carcaj en un mueble. Luego se giró a Hiccup–. ¡¿Y mi arco?!

Hiccup entró a la casa y se acercó a Mérida.

–No sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Tal vez lo tenga Toothless, puede que lo hayas dejado cuando nos bajamos de él –sugirió mientras se sentaba en el mismo sofá en donde la pelirroja había dejado el carcaj.

Mérida se asomó a la ventana y miró hacia el cielo, con la esperanza de ver a Toothless. Un intento inútil, claro está, pues es imposible ver a un Furia Nocturna en pleno vuelo de noche.

–¡Debemos ir a buscarlo ahora mismo! –exclamó con desesperación.

–¡De eso nada, jovencita! –replicó Elinor cruzándose de brazos–. Ya has pasado todo el día afuera, y ya es muy tarde.

Mérida se alejó de la ventana a regañadientes y refunfuñando. Luego se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía pucheros e inflaba las mejillas. Hiccup se levantó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con gesto amistoso.

–Tranquila, mañana lo buscaremos. Toothless es muy inteligente, seguro que te lo guarda en un lugar seguro.

Mérida soltó un suspiro y se abrazó a sí misma. «Espero que tengas razón», pensó, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en el sofá seguida por Hiccup y puso el carcaj en el suelo, pegado a la pared.

–¿Tienen hambre? –preguntó Elinor.

–Uf, claro –suspiró Hiccup mientras se frotaba el estómago. No había comido nada en toda la tarde y ya las tripas le comenzaban a rugir.

Por su parte, Mérida sólo asintió, pues no dejaba de pensar en su preciado arco.

–De acuerdo –asintió Elinor.

Elinor fue a la cocina a buscar la comida. En la mesa reposaba una copa de vino, de modo que Mérida supuso que su madre estaba apunto de cenar cuando ellos llegaron. Fue a la cocina un momento para buscar dos vasos y llenarlos de jugo. Luego se sentó en la mesa con Hiccup, y ambos esperaron a que Elinor regresara.

–No te preocupes –le dijo el castaño–. Mañana buscaremos tu arco apenas amanezca, te lo prometo.

En ese momento Elinor regresó con dos platos llenos de una crema espesa y de un color que oscilaba entre el rojo y el púrpura.

–Está bien –respondió Mérida con un suspiro en el momento en que su madre le ponía en frente el plato– ¡Agh, ¿sopa de remolacha otra vez?!

–Deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? –le pidió la castaña mientras dejaba el otro plato en frente de Hiccup–. Espero que te guste –le dijo al chico antes de volver a la cocina en busca de su plato.

Al parecer, Hiccup tenía una opinión completamente diferente de la sopa a la de Mérida, pues apenas vio el plato se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a comer como si no hubiese probado bocado en semanas.

–¡Está delicioso! –exclamó.

Elinor soltó una risita mientras se sentaba.

–Gracias, Hiccup, me alegra ver que a alguien le gusta mi comida –dijo mientras miraba a Mérida.

–Ay, mamá, sabes que me gusta tu comida… lo único que no me gusta es esta sopa –replicó la pelirroja. Luego, con algo de recelo, probó un sorbo–. Uhm, no está tan mal como la última vez –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Me alegra oír eso –dijo la mayor antes de dirigirse a Hiccup–. ¿Piensas quedarte a dormir? Sabes que no tengo problema con eso, con tal de que tu padre sepa en donde andas y que no se acuesten muy tarde.

–Sí sabe… –Antes de decir algo más miró a Mérida, que le hacía caras de cachorrito, suplicando en que aceptara–. Eh… supongo que sí me quedaré.

–¡Eso! –exclamó Mérida con tono triunfal mientras alzaba los puños.

Terminaron de comer y luego Hiccup y Mérida ayudaron a Elinor a limpiar los platos y los cubiertos. Más tarde, los tres estaban sentados junto a la chimenea, oyendo las historias de Elinor. Mérida no sabía cómo hacía, pero siempre su madre tenía una historia diferente que contar.

–¿Han oído la leyenda de la Reina de las Nieves? –les preguntó. Apenas terminó de formular la pregunta Mérida se levantó y apagó las velas de la casa, de modo que la única luz que quedó fue la de la chimenea. Luego volvió a sentarse, dispuesta a prestar total atención. Elinor sonrió al ver su cara de interés–. ¿Y tú, Hiccup?

–No me suena –respondió el niño negando con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo… ocurrió hace mucho tiempo –comenzó–. Hace más de cuatrocientos años, en Noruega, existía un reino llamado Arendelle. Dicho reino era gobernado por dos reyes muy amados por su pueblo. La Reina era sabia, y el Rey era justo, y juntos reinaron por años y años, haciendo que Arendelle llevara de una vida de paz y tranquilidad.

»Dichos reyes tenían dos hermosas hijas. La menor era una chiquilla muy alegre y curiosa, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Todos la querían mucho. Mientras que la mayor apenas hablaba con nadie, era muy silenciosa y reservada, y ella misma decidió exiliarse del mundo que la rodeaba. Su cabello era plateado y su piel muy pálida, mientras que su hermana y su padres tenían el cabello castaño. La razón de ser tan diferente del resto de su familia era simple: nadie sabía por qué, ni siquiera ella misma, pero tenía el poder de controlar el hielo y la nieve, y era capaz de crear cosas hermosas… como horrorosas.

»Los años pasaron y cuando las princesas eran ya adolescentes, los reyes emprendieron un viaje al reino vecino, y tenían previsto volver en unas dos semanas. Pero una trágica noche, a las princesas les llegó el mensaje de que sus padres se habían ahogado en el Mar del Norte, pues su barco fue presa de una tormenta cuando navegaban cerca de las costas de Dinamarca, de modo que el trono pasaría a la hermana mayor.

»Una vez que cumplió la mayoría de edad, la coronaron como Reina de Arendelle. Los primeros meses de su reinado fueron pacíficos, y se creía que gobernaría con la misma sabiduría y justicia que sus padres, pero al final el trono la corrompió. Nadie sabía de sus capacidades mágicas, a excepción de su hermana, a quien prohibió abandonar el palacio. Demás está decir que el reino entero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la Reina desató su poder.

»Sepultó al reino entero en nieve y hielo, haciéndolos sufrir un frío y una desolación que nunca antes se había sentido en Arendelle. Nevaba y nevaba sin parar, día tras día, año tras año. Las cosechas se perdieron, llevándose al ganado consigo. Las madres preferían presionar una almohada contra el rostro de sus bebés a verlos morir lentamente de hambre. El sol nunca salía, algunos nacían y morían, todo en la oscuridad, sin ver ni un atisbo de luz en sus vidas.

»Cuando ya no quedó nada ni nadie, la Reina se detuvo, haciendo que los restos de Arendelle resurgieran en una primavera moribunda. Algunos dicen que en realidad no había sido ella, sino algo maligno que trabaja a través de sus poderes con la única intención de llevar a un reino tan próspero como Arendelle a la desgracia total. Otros piensan que se volvió loca y otros, que sólo la caída del reino podía saciar su oscuro corazón. Sea como fuere, la Reina se fue de allí, y erigió un castillo de hielo y nieve en la isla de Svalbard en donde, según se dice, aún vive y gobierna un reino de puros hombres y mujeres de nieve.

Terminó la historia con un tono suspensivo, esperando la reacción de los niños. Hiccup tenía la boca abierta, en una mueca de miedo e impresión, mientras que Mérida sonreía de oreja a oreja, emocionada.

–¿Y la hermana? ¿También murió? –preguntó.

–Resulta que la Reina le reservó a ella un fin especial. Siempre le tuvo envidia, pues ella podía vivir una vida normal, y como nunca tendría que gobernar no tenía casi preocupaciones. Una noche, la Reina la engañó y le pidió que fuese a verla al salón del trono, con la excusa de que detendría el invierno y que pretendía disculparse por lo que había hecho, pero apenas la princesa se presentó en la estancia, la Reina congeló su corazón.

»Al principio la princesa sólo sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, pues pensaba que sólo había sido una de las tantas bromas de su hermana. Pero a la mañana siguiente la encontraron en su habitación… convertida en hielo.

Ese detalle hizo que Mérida se mostrara aún más interesada por la historia de la Reina de las Nieves, mientras que a Hiccup le daba algo de mal rollo. Elinor se mostró más que satisfecha al ver sus caras.

–Bueno, esa es mi historia de hoy. Buenas noches –dijo antes de levantarse de la silla. Los niños se despidieron de ella al verla subir las escaleras–. Si van a buscar el arco mañana temprano, mejor acuéstense a dormir… no hagan enfurecer a la Reina de las Nieves, recuerden que no hay mejor combinación que el frío y la oscuridad –dijo en tono de broma antes de irse.

Hiccup fue rápidamente a sentarse aún más cerca de la chimenea, abrazándose las piernas.

–No sé, pero yo de aquí no me muevo –se quejó mientras que su mirada revoloteaba con nerviosismo por toda la estancia–. Anda a prender las velas.

Mérida soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba.

–No me digas que te dio miedo –dijo con tono burlón mientras cerraba las ventanas, pues había comenzado a llover.

El castaño se mostró ofendido con aquella insinuación.

–Claro que no –replicó–. Es que la Reina me pareció muy cruel, eso es todo. No me asustó, me… sorprendió. Es diferente.

La pelirroja fue a sentarse junto a él.

–Sea mala o no, es genial –sentenció–. No porque haya sido capaz de matar hasta a su propia hermana, sino por los poderes. ¡¿Te imaginas poder crear una tormenta de nieve sólo con las manos?! –preguntó emocionada–. Si yo tuviera un poder así crearía un arco y un carcaj mágicos, con unas flechas de hielo para congelar a mis enemigos.

–¿Qué enemigo podría tener una niña de diez años? –preguntó Hiccup alzando una ceja.

Mérida se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

–Astrid se la pasa mirándome mal –replicó la niña cruzándose de brazos. Hiccup rió y luego bostezó, lo que provocó que ella también lo hiciera–. Mejor vamos a dormir –dijo luego de bostezar. El castaño asintió.

Cada uno tomó un cojín del sofá de la sala, se acomodaron junto a la chimenea y se durmieron poco después.

A la mañana siguiente los despertó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Mérida fue la primera en abrir los ojos y al ver que se trataba de Fergus fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

–¡Papá! –exclamó.

–¡Hola, hija! –respondió el pelirrojo mientras estrechaba a Mérida con sus enormes brazos.

Hiccup se levantó y se desperezó antes de ir a saludar.

–Hola, señor Dun Broch.

–¡Hiccup! –Fergus soltó a Mérida para ir a abrazar al castaño.

Para Fergus, Hiccup era como su hijo, pues él y Estoic, el padre del niño, eran muy amigos desde hacía tiempo. El abrazo dejó sin aliento al castaño, y comenzó a jadear cuando lo liberaron.

–¿Y dónde está mi bella esposa? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Papá, acaba de amanecer –le recordó Mérida mientras se restregaba un ojo–. Seguro que sigue dormida.

–Oh, entonces supongo que haré lo mismo que Elinor y me iré a dormir –comentó el mayor antes de bostezar–. No dormí en toda la noche, y ese viajecito me dejó rendido. Hasta luego.

Antes de subir las escaleras dejó un gran libro sobre la mesa. Se veía que era viejo, pues el cuero que lo cubría estaba resquebrajado y se notaba que tenía varias de las amarillas páginas sueltas.

Apenas perdió a su padre de vista, Mérida recordó su arco.

–¡Hiccup, el arco! ¡Vámonos ya! –exclamó mientras tomaba a su amigo del brazo.

–¿Ya? Pero si ni hemos desayunado –se quejó el castaño soltándose del agarre de la pelirroja.

Mérida soltó un bufido y fue corriendo a la cocina y regresó con un par de manzanas.

–Toma. –Le lanzó una y él la atrapó en el aire–. ¡Vamos!

E inmediatamente después, salió de la casa. Hiccup soltó un suspiro y la siguió mientras le daba un mordisco a su fruta.

Bajaron la colina y se encaminaron al claro en donde Toothless se la pasaba todo el tiempo. Cuando llegaron no les sorprendió ver que el dragón estaba profundamente dormido. Hiccup se acercó y le tocó la nariz con cariño.

–Hola, amigo –le saludó con una sonrisa. Toothless abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa–. Mira quién viene conmigo.

Cuando el Furia Nocturna vio a Mérida se animó, pues la quería mucho. Ella se acercó y le acarició la nariz.

–Hola –saludó mientras le sonreía–. Perdona que te despertemos, pero… ¿sabes dónde está mi arco? Creo que lo dejé en tu lomo anoche cuando me bajé.

Toothless alzó la mirada al cielo, como si intentara recordar. Luego negó con la cabeza. Había pasado la noche revoloteando con unos amigos suyos, y lo más probable era que, si Mérida lo había dejado en su lomo, se hubiese caído en quién sabe donde

Mérida no respondió, sólo se dio media vuelta.

–A-ahm… –comenzó Hiccup, sabiendo que la pérdida del arco de Mérida no significaría nada bueno–. Tal vez no lo dejaste sobre Toothless, sino que lo dejaste por aquí –sugirió.

–Eh… sí, sí, buena idea –dijo la niña antes de comenzar a buscar.

Le daba la espalda a Hiccup y a Toothless en todo momento, pues no quería que notaran que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. Claro que podría tener un arco nuevo, es más, Fergus se lo regalaría con sólo insinuárselo. Sin embargo, ese arco tenía un valor sentimental demasiado grande, y se negaba a reemplazarlo.

Buscaron y buscaron en el claro y en los alrededores, cosa que les llevó toda la mañana. Al final regresaron al pueblo igual que como salieron: con las manos vacías.

...

**Listo el primer capítulo (aunque en realidad es el prólogo) y ya saben, dejen reviews si no se aburrieron demasiado xD**


	2. La isla

Los años pasaron, y los niños se convirtieron en adolescentes. Mérida se volvió la hermana mayor de unos traviesos trillizos, y ya tenía un arco nuevo, aunque le había costado superar la pérdida del antiguo. Casi todas las tardes salía a cabalgar con Angus, quien fue un regalo de sus padres en su décimosexto cumpleaños. Aunque la mayoría de los habitantes de Berk tenía dragones, ella se sentía mejor cerca del suelo, sobre todo cuando se internaba en el bosque a prácticar arquería.

Tal vez eso los había separado un poco a ella y a Hiccup, pues el chico prefería sobrevolar la isla y sus alrededores con Toothless. Más de una vez le preguntó a Mérida si quería volar con él, pero ella se negaba constantemente. No sabía por qué, pero ya el volar no le emocionaba tanto.

Él pensaba que era porque simplemente sus intereses eran otros y porque la chica se había encariñado con su caballo, mientras que ella pensaba que todo había empezado en el momento en que había perdido su arco al volar en Toothless hacía seis años atrás. Tal vez era una exageración, pero ese incidente realmente había hecho que Mérida no se atreviera a volar de nuevo.

Una mañana tocaron a la puerta en la casa de los Dun Broch y Mérida fue a abrir, pues casualmente estaba a punto de salir.

–Eh, ustedes tres, dejen a ese pobre gato en paz –le dijo a sus hermanos cuando los pilló en la sala picando con un palo a un gato negro que habían encontrado en la calle. Luego fue a abrir–. ¡Hiccup! –exclamó al verlo, pues ya casi nunca la visitaba, ni ella a él.

–Hola, Mérida –le saludó el castaño con una sonrisa–. ¿Cómo va todo?

–Bien, supongo –la pelirroja salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí–. ¿Y tú?

–Todo bien… oye, sé que es repentino, pero ¿te apetece venir a volar conmigo? –preguntó–. Toothless se lastimó una pata hace poco, y ahora anda algo decaído. Hice de todo por ayudarle, pero no se anima… y se la pasa casi todo el día volando solo. Creo que tu presencia le hará sentir mejor.

«Me gustaría, pero prefiero mil veces salir a cabalgar con mi arco y flechas a volar en tu dragón, no vaya a ser que se me vuelva a perder algo, o que yo termine ahogándome en el Mar de Barents», pensó la chica. Sin embargo, al oír que Toothless no se sentía muy bien se ablandó.

–Vale, iré –accedió con un suspiro.

Al oír eso a Hiccup se le iluminó el rostro de pura emoción. Tomó a Mérida del brazo y fue corriendo con ella al claro. Toothless estaba revoloteando un poco más arriba de la copa de los árboles, y bajó la mirada apenas los oyó llegar.

–¡Toothless, mira quien vino a hacerte compañía! –gritó Hiccup mientras alzaba la mirada.

Toothless se alegró al ver a Mérida y descendió lentamente. Al aterrizar hizo una mueca de dolor y la pelirroja pudo ver el vendaje que Hiccup le había improvisado.

–Aw, pobresito –dijo la ojiazul mientras se acercaba al dragón para acariciarle la pata–. ¿Aún te duele? –preguntó de forma cariñosa. Toothless asintió–. Bueno… ¿qué tal si nos llevas a Hiccup y a mi a dar una vuelta? Tal vez eso te ayude a olvidarte del dolor por un momento.

Al Furia Nocturna le sonó bien la idea, de modo que asintió con una sonrisa. Poco después, Hiccup y Mérida estaban ya montados en su lomo y emprendieron vuelo. Esta vez, Mérida no se arriesgaría, de modo que estuvo pendiente de su arco y su carcaj como cada una de sus flechas todo el rato, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a las escamas del dragón.

Al sentir el aire en la cara pensó en que era en cierta forma parecido a cabalgar, y se preguntó por qué había sido tan terca como para negarse a acercarse a un dragón por tanto tiempo.

Por su parte, Hiccup estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera disfrutando de aquello tanto como él, igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Se alejaron hasta que perdieron a Berk de vista y las montañas que lo rodeaban poco después, hasta que lo único que veían a su alrededor era agua, agua y más agua. Al cabo de un rato, ninguno de los dos podía decir cuánto tiempo llevaban volando, que podía consistir tanto en minutos como en horas.

Hiccup puso una mano en la cabeza de Toothless.

–Vale, amigo, creo que ya puedes regresar –le dijo. Miró a Mérida, como para saber si estaba de acuerdo.

–Sí, creo que es mejor volver. No quiero preocupar a mis padres –dijo la pelirroja.

En ese momento la intención de Toothless fue obedecer, pero algo salió mal. El dragón sintió un corrientazo de dolor desde la pata lastimada, y sentía que la torcedura que estaba apunto de curar le volvía a doler como si se acabara de herir. Se dejó llevar por la angustia, olvidándose momentaneamente que tenía dos personas al lomo.

–¡Toothless, Toothless, tranquilo! –exclamó Hiccup mientras se agarraba con más fuerza.

Mientras que el chico intentaba controlar al dragón, Mérida se estaba aferrando fuertemente a las escamas del mismo con los ojos cerrados, negándose a mirar hacia abajo. Abrió un ojo un segundo y al ver lo inquieto que estaba Toothless y la forma en que agitaba las alas se asustó más y volvió a cerrarlo.

–¡Mira, ahí, es tierra! –gritó Hiccup–. ¡Aterriza ahí!

El dragón intentó controlarse para hacer un aterrizaje limpio, pero cayó de bruces contra el suelo y Mérida y Hiccup salieron disparados. Llegaron a un bosque no muy diferente al que se alzaba en los alrededores de Berk, aunque en este se notaba que había nevado hacía poco, pues había algo de nieve a medio derretir esparcida por el suelo y una neblina que dificultaba la vista.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el castaño antes de ayudarla a levantarse.

–Eso creo –respondió la chica recuperándose del susto mientras se quitaba unas cuantas hojas del cabello–. Deberías preocuparte más por Toothless.

Al oír el nombre del dragón, Hiccup fue corriendo hacia él. Le revisó la pata y las otras parte del cuerpo, buscando algún daño. Toothless estaba perfectamente, a parte de la torcedura, que no estaba ni en mejor o peor estado que antes.

–Creo que sólo fue una puntada de dolor –comentó el chico mientras examinaba al Furia Nocturna–. Eres un melodramático –le dijo al dragón en tono burlón.

Toothless puso su mejor cara de inocencia, que interrumpió por una mueca de dolor.

–¿Te atreverías a volver a Berk? –le preguntó el castaño. Toothless negó con la cabeza–. ¿Prefieres esperar un rato para ver si te sientes mejor? –Esta vez el dragón asintió–. Muy bien.

Hiccup fue donde estaba Mérida, quien en ese momento estaba agachada junto a un árbol, observando algo.

–Mira, Toothless no se siente muy bien, así que esperaremos un rato antes de volver a Berk –le dijo, pero la pelirroja estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

–No puedo creerlo –dijo con tono emocionado mientras se levantaba.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Hiccup extrañado.

La chica estaba de espalda a él, pero a pesar de la larga mata de cabello rojo enmarañado podía notar que estaba cargando algo. Se giró y se sorprendió al ver el arco que Mérida había extraviado hacía seis años. El arco seguía exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio, como si el tiempo no le hubiese afectado.

Lo único diferente era que una fina película de escarcha lo cubría.

–Supongo que al final sí lo dejé en el lomo de Toothless cuando nos bajamos… me imagino que luego cuando andaba revoloteando cayó aquí. –Miró el arco como si viera a un viejo amigo que no veía por décadas–. Por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos?

Hiccup estaba apunto de responder… cuando notó que no sabía la respuesta.

–No lo sé… ¿Dinamarca? ¿Reino Unido? Eso no importa, estoy seguro de que Toothless hallará el camino de regreso.

Hiccup regresó donde Toothless, dejando a Mérida sola. La chica suspiró y miró su viejo arco, sin dejar de ver los espirales de escarcha que se habían formado en la madera. Se veían perfectos además de poco natural, como si alguien los hubiese esculpido en el arco. Luego vio como, frente a sus ojos, los espirales comenzaban a serpentear por todo el objeto.

Cerro los ojos y se los restregó, como para asegurarse de que no alucinaba.

Efectivamente, los espirales se movieron, y sentía el arco aún más frío al tacto. Pensó en soltarlo y seguir a Hiccup, pero no quería volver a separarse de su objeto más preciado nada más encontrarlo.

Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose cada vez más intrigada por el lugar en dónde habían llegado. Entre la niebla divisó un cartel de madera, con unas palabras talladas en él. Se acercó y vio que tenía unas palabras escritas en un idioma que no comprendía, aunque una palabra le sonaba. Tardo un poco en recordar en dónde la había oído, pero al ubicarla, todo tuvo sentido de repente.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia dónde estaban Hiccup y Toothless, quienes se extrañaron al verla tan agitada.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó el castaño al verla–. Pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma.

–Toma –dijo la chica mientras le tendía el arco.

Hiccup lo tomó sin comprender.

–Está helado y cubierto de escarcha, ¿y eso qué? –preguntó sin mucho interés.

–Míralo.

El chico iba a protestar, pero al ver la cara de la ojiazul decidió obedecer. Analizó cuidadosamente el objeto, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Luego le pareció ver que aparecía un nuevo espiral.

–No entiendo –dijo mientras le devolvía el arco a Mérida, haciendo como si no hubiese visto nada raro.

–No estás alucinando, yo también lo vi –dijo la pelirroja tomando el arco nuevamente–. La espiral de aquí es nueva, surgió de la nada. Y eso no es todo.

–Tomó a Hiccup del brazo y lo llevó donde el cartel–. Léelo.

–Oye, me siento algo sometido –comentó el chico en son de broma–. No puedo, está en noruego y lo tacharon.

–Pero entiendes una palabra.

Hiccup la miró cada vez más confundido. Luego volvió a mirar el cartel. Entre las palabras que a sus ojos lucían extrañas reconoció una. El cartel tenía escrito de forma clara y precisa el nombre de: «Svalbard», y tanto ésta como las otras palabras estaban tachadas con una equis de hielo.

...

**Ahora sí, este oficialmente es el primer capítulo :D espero que les guste y, ya saben, dejen sus reviews ^^~**


	3. Dos hermanos

**Quiero aclarar un par de cositas antes de que sigan leyendo y piensen que me volví loca xD puse que Mérida y Hiccup son de Suecia y Jack y Rapunzel son de Noruega. Por ahora ni Jack ni Punzie tendrán sus poderes, pero ya los tendrán luego ¡no se preocupen! **

**Y como puse a Jack y a Rapunzel de hermanos, olvídense del Jackunzel xD espero que no me odien por eso... (sé que es muy loco pero no sabía de que otra forma meterlos... y cuando avance la historia tendrá más sentido)**

**Sin más spoilers, el segundo capítulo :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al principio Hiccup no entendía que se traía Mérida entre manos. Fue cuando leyó el nombre de la isla de Svalbard que su mente se trasladó a seis años al pasado, concretamente a la noche cuando Elinor les contó la leyenda de la Reina de las Nieves.

«Erigió un castillo de hielo y nieve en la isla de Svalbard en donde, según se dice, aún vive y gobierna un reino de puros hombres y mujeres de nieve», habían sido las palabras de la mujer.

–¿Y si… y si es verdad? –preguntó Mérida al notar que Hiccup sólo se quedó mirando al cartel sin decir nada–. ¿Y si la Reina de las Nieves es real y vive aquí?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Hiccup con tono burlón–. Qué absurdo. Esa es solo una historia para asustar a los niños y hacerlos dormir temprano –comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Pues a ti sí que te logró asustar –dijo la pelirroja con una risita. El castaño se mostró ligeramente ofendido ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada–. Pero Hiccup, todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad, ¿no? –preguntó la chica casi que haciendo pucheros.

Hiccup volteó los ojos en señal de fastidio y dio media vuelta para volver con Toothless. Mérida lo siguió entre quejidos.

–Oye, si la historia es verdad o no, no lo podemos saber –suspiró el chico mientras le acariciaba la pata al dragón–. Así que mejor quedémonos todos juntos hasta que Toothless se sienta mejor y podamos regresar.

Eso no satisfizo a Mérida. Dejó el arco viejo junto al dragón y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer que Hiccup aún no entendiera que no quería regresar a Berk todavía y que sus intenciones eran otras.

–¿Qué?... –preguntó el castaño al ver su cara–. Oh, no. ¡Oh, no! Conozco esa mirada…

Mérida alzó una ceja aún sin decir nada.

–… No, no, no. Eso sí que no –sentenció Hiccup al entender lo que quería.

–¡Ay, por favor! –se quejó la pelirroja–. De no ser por ti no habríamos llegado aquí en primer lugar, me la debes.

–¿Que yo qué? –Hiccup se mostró sorprendido ante la acusación de Mérida.

–Tenías que venir a mi casa y preguntarme si quería volar contigo –continuó la chica mientras le golpeaba el pecho con un dedo.

–¡Si no querías podías haberte negado y ya!

–¡No, porque usaste a Toothless para hacerme chantaje emocional!

Al oír su nombre, el dragón alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza como si dijera «A mí no me metan en esto». Hiccup soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, sin intenciones de seguir con esa absurda discusión.

–Hiccup, por favor –le suplicó Mérida mientras se acuclillaba junto a él–. Acompáñame a ver que hay en esta isla… te prometo que si no hallamos nada interesante nos iremos apenas Toothless se sienta mejor.

El chico la miró y volvió a suspirar mientras se levantaba.

–¿Toothless, estás mejor? –preguntó. El dragón negó con la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia Mérida–. De acuerdo, vamos…. –No pudo ni terminar la frase cuando la pelirroja ya estaba pegando brinquitos de la emoción–. Pero contrólate –dijo con una risita.

Mientras se alejaban del dragón Mérida volteó a verlo, y aguantó una risita cuando vio que el Furia Nocturna le guiñaba un ojo. La ojiazul movió los labios diciendo «Gracias». Toothless asintió.

Fueron nuevamente hacia donde estaba el cártel y se adentraron aún más en el bosque, sin saber muy bien hacia donde iban. De igual forma no tenían miedo de perderse, pues sabían que si llegaban a tardar mucho Toothless se preocuparía y sobrevolaría la isla en su búsqueda. Bueno, Mérida era la que lo sabía, pues Hiccup seguía pensando que el dragón todavía se sentía mal.

A medida que avanzaban más el aire era más frío y la niebla menos densa. Llegó un momento en donde bajo sus pies había sólo nieve en lugar de grama. Mérida estaba emocionada, sintiendo la aventura hasta en los huesos, mientras que Hiccup estaba algo preocupado por su dragón.

–¿Crees que esté bien? –preguntó Hiccup luego de un rato.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Mérida aún metida en sus pensamientos.

–Toothless.

–Seguro que sí.

Hiccup suspiró y no dijo nada más. En esos momentos hablarle a una roca sería más productivo que hablarle a Mérida, quien estaba demasiado concentrada buscando algo que se viera «sobrenatural».

El castaño pensó en que la idea de la ojiazul no era muy buena, pues no importa la forma en que se viera, siempre terminaba mal. Si no encontraban el Reino de Hielo, pues podrían perderse y por culpa de la espesura del bosque Toothless no los encontraría, y ellos no lo verían a él en caso de que les volara por encima. Y si la leyenda era cierta y encontraban el lugar… bueno, podría ser mucho peor que perderse.

–Una pregunta… en caso de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, encontremos a la Reina de las Nieves… ¿qué piensas hacer entonces? –preguntó Hiccup.

–Supongo que lo primero que haría sería bailar a tu alrededor mientras repito «¡Te lo dije, te lo dije!» –dijo la pelirroja en son de broma–. Y luego, bueno… no estoy segura.

–Pero ¿y si es tan mala como dice la leyenda?

Esta vez Mérida no respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Parecía que ni esa posibilidad la detendría. Hiccup dudaba que lo único que quería la chica era ver a la Reina con sus propios ojos, se notaba que quería algo más, pero no sabía qué.

Por su parte, Toothless se estaba comenzando a sentir algo sólo, de modo que estuvo apunto de elevarse y ver si encontraba a Hiccup y a Mérida. Esta vez se aseguró de que llevaba el arco consigo antes de despegar, pero algo se lo impidió.

Oyó voces que se acercaban cada vez más, una femenina y una masculina. Cualquiera habría pensado que se trataba de Mérida y Hiccup, pero el oído desarrollado del dragón le permitió identificar inmediatamente que eran voces desconocidas. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando a averiguar si podía ignorarlos y despegar tranquilamente, o si debía atacar.

Por entre los árboles divisó un par de siluetas que caminaban hacia su dirección. Esta vez podía oír lo que decían las voces: «Debí suponer que esto pasaría, todo es mi culpa», dijo la voz masculina. «No te eches la culpa», le pidió la femenina entre sollozos. «¿Cómo que no? Por mi culpa estamos quién sabe dónde, y puede que nunca volvamos a Arendal» respondió el otro.

Finalmente las dos personas se hicieron visibles ante Toothless. Ambos eran jóvenes, de la misma edad de Hiccup y Mérida. Ambos tenían el cabello castaño oscuro y la piel pálida. Los ojos de la chica eran verdes, mientras que los del chico eran marrones. Lo primero que pensó el dragón era que podían ser hermanos.

–¡Un dragón! –exclamó la chica con temor en su voz mientras se echaba para atrás, secándose algunas lágrimas.

Toothless se irritó un poco por el grito de la joven, que modo que mostró los dientes.

–No creo que sea peligroso –comentó el chico mientras veía la forma en que el Furia Nocturna protegía el arco de Mérida. Luego miró su lomo y vio la silla de montar–. No es salvaje, mira. Está domesticado.

La chica se acercó y se dio cuenta en los detalles que su hermano había notado y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Acercó lentamente la mano al dragón con la intención de acariciarlo, y Toothless inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para que lo tocara.

–Puede que estemos en Suecia –aventuró el chico mirando a su alrededor–. Según las historias que nos contaban los chicos mayores en el orfanato cuando éramos niños ahí domestican a los dragones y hay pueblos en donde casi todo el mundo tiene uno.

–Creo que no –comentó la chica con una risita al ver que Toothless negaba con la cabeza–. ¿Dónde está tu dueño? –le preguntó al dragón de forma cariñosa. Toothless inclinó la cabeza–. ¿No sabes? –El dragón negó.

Mientras que su hermana se quedaba tonteando con el dragón, el chico se puso a caminar por el lugar, buscando alguna de pista de en dónde podían estar.

–¡Rapunzel! –llamó de repente. La chica no acudió a su llamada y él soltó un suspiro antes de volver–. Seguimos en Noruega.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Rapunzel dejando a Toothless.

–En la isla de Svalbard –confirmó el chico–. Mira esto –dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo.

–¡Jack, suéltame! –se quejó la chica mientras retorcía el brazo buscando liberarse del fuerte agarre de su hermano.

Jack la guió donde estaba el cartel, el cual tenía escrito «ISLA DE SVALBARD», bajo la equis de hielo.

–¿Recuerdas la leyenda de la Reina de las Nieves? –preguntó el chico mientras tocaba la equis–. Nuestra querida fundadora –añadió con tono burlón.

Si se daban crédito a las historias, la Reina de las Nieves había destruido el reino de Arendelle y después se alzó en su lugar el pueblo de Arendal, en donde ellos dos habían nacido y crecido.

–Oh, es verdad –respondió Rapunzel, recordando la leyenda–. ¿Crees que... crees que sea cierto? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada del cartel.

–No lo sé. Pero cierto o no, quizá lo mejor será regresar con el dragón. Tal vez nos ayude a volver a Arendal si le ayudamos a buscar a su dueño.

Rapunzel suspiró.

–Sí, tienes razón.

Volvieron en donde estaba Toothless, quien se estaba sintiendo solo de nuevo. Cuando el dragón los vio hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

–Hola de nuevo –le saludó Jack–. Oye, ¿qué te parece si buscamos a tu dueño?

Toothless asintió y se acomodó para que Jack y Rapunzel pudiesen subir a su lomo de la forma más cómoda posible. Apenas ambos estuvieron sobre él, el Furia Nocturna despegó.

.

.

**Listo el capi~ y con el la aparición estelar de Jack y Punzie (?) ok no. Me apresuré en subirlo cuanto antes porque ya voy a comenzar las clases y dudo tener mucho tiempo para continuar. De todas formas, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap~**


	4. Camino confuso

**Al fin pude terminar este capítulo *O* comienza la emoción~**

**.**

**.**

«Creo que mejor volvemos con Toothless», pensó Hiccup, pero no dijo nada al ver lo emocionada que estaba Mérida con la "aventura". Al castaño le estaba dando mal rollo el que la pelirroja ya estuviera usando esa palabra.

Al menos ya no estaban en la espesura del bosque, totalmente ocultos a la vista de Toothless en caso de que el dragón hubiera decidio sobrevolar la isla buscándolos. Ahora se hallaban en una llanura, y todo lo que se veía era nieve, además de unos pocos árboles marchitos. Más adelante, comenzó a nevar.

–Esto va bien –comentó la ojiazul.

Hiccup estaba agradecido del frío que hacía en Berk, de modo que la ropa que traía puesta lo abrigaba de aire gélido de la isla, al igual que a Mérida. Unos momentos más y el castaño divisó una sombra por entre las nubes.

–Ahí viene Toothless –le dijo a Mérida, que estaba más concentrada con lo que podía haber en tierra que en lo que había en el cielo–. Y no viene solo –completó la frase cuando el dragón aterrizó–. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó sin rodeo a los desconocidos.

–Jack y Rapunzel –respondió el chico mientras se bajaba del lomo de Toothless–. Nos encontramos con su dragón y le ofrecimos ayuda para encontrarles, creo que se sentía sólo.

–Ah, parece que ahora sí te sientes mejor –dijo Hiccup dirigiéndose a Toothless, que asintió con una sonrisa traviesa. Luego se dirigió a los otros dos–. Ella es Mérida y yo Hiccup.

–Hola –saludó Mérida–. Pensaba que nadie vivía en esta isla. –«Aparte de la Reina de las Nieves», le habría gustado agregar, pero no quería que la tomaran por loca nada más conocerla.

Jack y Rapunzel intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, pues no querían contar por lo que habían pasado antes de llegar a Svalbard. Al final, Jack fue el que habló.

–La cosa es que nosotros no somos de aquí –dijo con un ligero suspiro–. Y no estamos aquí precisamente porque queramos.

No sabía si esa respuesta iba a convencerlos, pero al parecer Mérida y Hiccup entendieron que no querían hablar de lo que había sucedido exactamente.

–Sí, bueno, nosotros tampoco –dijo Hiccup mientras acariciaba a su dragón–. Toothless esta lastimado y se sintió mal en pleno vuelo, de modo que aterrizamos aquí.

–Nos estrellamos, más bien –aclaró Mérida riendo levemente.

–Pero parece que ya se siente mejor, así que nos vamos, ¿cierto, Mérida? –dijo Hiccup recordándole la promesa que había hecho.

–P-pero… ¿en serio, Hiccup? ¿Con todo lo que hemos visto aún no quieres ni hacer el intento?

Rapunzel y Jack se mostraron interesados ante el comentario.

–¿Intentar qué? –preguntó Rapunzel.

Hiccup suspiró.

–Mérida está obsesionada con la idea de encontrar a la Reina de las Nieves –dijo, esperando que los noruegos se rieran de su amiga.

Para su sorpresa, Rapunzel y Jack intercambiaron miradas y no hicieron ni el más mínimo ademán de burlarse. Estaban a punto de decir que a ellos también les daba algo de curiosidad comprobar la leyenda, cuando Mérida, totalmente concentrada a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pegó un gritito.

–¡Ahí! ¡Miren eso! –exclamó mientras señalaba hacia abajo, unos metros más adelante.

Los otros tres dieron tal respingo al oír el grito de Mérida que casi se les cae la cabeza. Muy cerca del suelo estaba flotando un pequeño fuego azul, y delante de éste se extendían varios más hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La pelirroja estaba emocionada, mientras que los demás dudaban.

–No te acerques, puede ser peligroso –le dijo Hiccup tomándola del brazo cuando hizo ademán de acercarse.

–¿Y si no lo es? –contradijo Mérida soltándose de su agarre con un movimiento del brazo. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la llama cuando Hiccup volvió a detenerla–. Déjame, ¿quieres?

–Estás actuando como niña, no hagas nada imprudente –le replicó el castaño–. No quiero que te lastimes.

–Ay, no te preocupes. Total, sea lo que sea, tú vienes conmigo –sentenció la pelirroja volviendo a soltarse.

Mérida acercó la mano a la llama, y al no sentir calor, optó por seguir el camino que trazaban los fuegos. Hiccup soltó un quejido y la siguió, con Toothless siempre cerca de él, aunque tenía que parar de cuando en cuando por el dolor de la pata. Jack y Rapunzel se encogieron de hombros y también se fueron por esa dirección.

Para su sorpresa, los fuegos los estaban dirigiendo nuevamente al bosque. Hiccup estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero antes de siquiera formular la primera palabra Mérida lo calló con un gesto de la mano. Siguieron avanzando hasta que el último fuego desapareció. Los cuatro jóvenes miraron a su alrededor, confundidos. Toothless, por su parte, se veía algo inquieto.

–No lo entiendo –comentó Mérida notablemente desilusionada.

–Yo tampoco, pero ahora Toothless está peor que antes –se quejó Hiccup acariciando al dragón, que hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le tocó la pata–. Mejor nos detenemos.

–Como si tuviéramos a donde ir –dijo Jack apoyando la espalda de un árbol mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En ese momento se escuchó algo parecido a un crujido. Toothless fue el primero en notarlo y alzó rápidamente la cabeza mientras miraba hacia su derecha, esperando un posible ataque. Otro crujido, esta vez más cerca. Los demás lo escucharon. El tercer crujido provenía de detrás de ellos. Mérida rápidamente tomó una flecha, la puso en el arco y disparó sin siquiera ver a qué. La flecha se clavó en un árbol luego de atravesar a una enorme criatura de hielo.

...

**¡Listo! Corto, lo sé, pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Espero que les esté gustando la historia c:**


End file.
